A Not So Ordinary Day In The Life Of Parker Booth
by brenthforever
Summary: **CHAPTER 6 UP** What happens when the jeffersonian forensics team comes to Parkers elementary school for a day? Will Parker survive or will the pressure from his father's crazy co-workers kill him? Parker centric RR
1. Chapter 1 intro

Robert and Parker sat at their table in the 3rd grade classroom at Washington Elementary School. The teacher was talking about some special guests that wee coming tomorrow to teach them about bones and forensics. Parker knew all about that from his dad's work but Robert had no idea and was much more excited. Parker was only excited because he would get a free day tomorrow while his classmates tried to understand the things he had grown up around. The teacher began handing out information packets. Robert as in the middle of the second page when he tapped Parker on the shoulder and whispered

"How do you say that name?"

Parker looked and was about to answer when he realized what is said.

"Oh no. of all the museums in DC they had to pick this one."

Robert looked at the page and said

"What's wrong with the Jeffersonian?"

"Just wait till tomorrow."

xXx

Later that night Parker gave the packet to his mom. She looked it over and when she got to the part Robert had pointed out she shook her head. She picked up the phone and called Booth.

"Seeley?"

"Rebecca?" Booth asked from the other end of the conversation. "What's up?"

"Did you know the forensics team from the Jeffersonian is coming to Parker's school tomorrow?"

"No, not really"

"What do you mean not really?"

"Well I knew they were going to 'an' elementary school-"

"But you assumed it was some other Washington Elementary."

"No, look, I just didn't want to worry you. I know how you don't really approve of Parker coming to work with me."

"Worry me? Their coming to his school it's not like you are going after a killer. Why would I be worried?"

"Because, I'm going too."

"I knew it. You convinced them to come here!"

"Rebecca calm down. Their just squints they don't eat children or anything."

"Fine but keep an eye on Parker."

"Sure can I talk to him?"

"Of course here"

She handed Parker the phone.

"Hi Daddy."

"Hey bud, are you excited for tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sort of. I kind of know all the stuff."

"Oh I don't think so. I convinced them to teach other subjects. Hey lets make this more fun."

"How?"

"I bet you 10$ that Dr. Brennan will go crying to somebody that she can't handle the kids before the day is over"

"You're on dad!"

"Bye Parker, see you tomorrow"

"Bye Daddy"

Booth put down the phone.

'There' he thought to himself 'I told her I could make them behave'


	2. chapter 2 Ancient Art

The next morning Parker came into his classroom and saw the schedule on the board

The next morning Parker came into his classroom and saw the schedule on the board.

9:00-9:30 Ancient Art- Ms. Angela Montenegro

9:30-10:00 Modern Science- Mr. Zach Addy

10:00-10:30 Government- Mr. Jack Hodgins

10:30-11:00 History- Ms. Cam Saroyan

11:00-11:30 Anatomy- Ms. Temperance Brennan

11:30-12:00 Lunch

12:00-2:00 Science Fair

2:00-3:00 Free Time- Moderator Mr. Seeley Booth

"Parker," Robert nudged him "Is that your dad?"

"Yes, and, I think we may be in for a rough day."

"Why?" asked a curious Robert

"Well" Parker sighed, "It's just that most of these people are smart, like really smart like genius smart, but they don't really know how to function in social settings, like a classroom for instance."

"Well we better get to art; I hope Ms. Montenegro is nice." Robert said as they walked out of the room.

In the art room sat a woman with long dark hair and sort of Asian looking eyes. She stood up when the class filed in and they could see that she was wearing what Parker knew to be her favorite art smock covered in paint and clay smears.

"Wow," breathed Robert "She's pretty."

Parker had never really thought about it before, she had always just been Angela. He did remember that she was supposed to marry Jack Hodgins and sure enough she had a large diamond engagement ring on her finger. Robert took a seat upfront and Parker took the one next to him. Angela looked around the room and her eyes rested on Parker for a moment before she came up to him and in an overly loud high pitched voice said:

"Oh Parker! I didn't expect to see you so soon, how are you?"

"I'm good" said a blushing Parker.

She moved away to begin the class and Robert hissed "You know her?"

"Yeah, she works with my dad."

"You're lucky" Robert said looking at Angela again.

"Yeah" Parker whispered and they began class.

For the rest of the period Angela explained different forms of ancient art to the class. They each got a chance to make their own cave painting. Robert made some stick people fighting a dinosaur and Parker made a wall of handprints. Angela told them to stack their wet paintings on the drying rack with the one over it. They would be brought to lunch when they were dry. Before they left Angela called Parker over,

"Your dad told me you didn't have any lunch money," she said pressing 3 dollars into his hand. "And he's not going to see you until after lunch." She smiled at him.

'Oh thanks Angela."

"Your welcome sweetie." She gave him a hug then shooed him out the door.

Robert had been waiting outside and didn't say anything until they were outside their next class.

"What's wrong?"

Nothing." Robert said not meeting his eyes.

"Come on it has to be something." prodded Parker.

"ee ugg oo." Robert whispered

"What?" Parker asked confused

"She hugged you!"

"Ohh I get it you're Jealous!" Parker laughed.

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are not"

"Am too"

"Are not"

I am too and that's final!" His face fell when he realized he had been Daffy Ducked.

Parker laughed all the way to Science.


	3. Chapter 3 Modern science

Ahh the long awaited third chapter

Ahh the long awaited third chapter. Well here you go. 

Zach Addy was never good with people. Being the youngest and smartest in a large family was not easy. He worked better alone or with a small group, which is what drew him to the Jeffersonian

When Cam told them that the director had volunteered them for elementary school babysitting, "Oh joy" was the only thing that came to mind.

As he watched the third graders file in, he hoped this group would be better behaved than the last. He saw Booth's son and who he supposed was a friend come in and take the seats right up front that for some reason had remained empty (gee I wonder why)

When he knew he couldn't put it off any longer he called the class to order.

"Ok everyone my name is Zach Addy and I- yes?"

A hand had gone up in the back. "Mr. Addy, do you really work for the FBI?" asked a small boy with reddish brown hair.

"I'm not really supposed to talk about-"

"So you do then?" asked a little girl with pig-tails in her long brown hair.

"Well yes, I suppose you could say-"

"He helped find the man who scared me at the merry go round at the park. Remember Zach?" Parker prodded standing up.

"Yes Parker I remember"

"Do you work with Parker's dad?" Asked Robert.

"Yes but we really should-" he never got to finish. Suddenly the whole class of 20 some third graders were talking at once.

"How many bad guys did you catch?"

"What was the coolest thing you ever did?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Is there a problem?" asked a voice much deeper than any of the kids. Zach who had given up trying to calm them all down looked toward the source of this new voice. What he saw caused a sigh of relief to issue from his mouth.

"Booth!" Can you help control these kids?"

"Zack, it's easy you just have to know what buttons to push, for example." He changed his tone from one of mock sincerity to that of an angry father. "Parker!" the boy in question jumped and slowly turned around. He knew that tone; it was not a good sign.

""Yes daddy" he asked smiling sweetly, "What's going on here?" Booth asked his voice sickeningly sweet.

"Uhhhh, Nothing?" Parker managed

"Well don't you think that Uhhhh, something _should_ be going on? Well!"

"Yes daddy." Parker looked at the ground and the rest of the class followed his lead quickly.

"Now was that so hard?" Booth asked Zach smiling broadly.

"That- that's the same tone you use in interrogation." Zack said stunned. He never thought Booth would talk that way around children.

"Where do you think I learned it from? Booth asked "Parenting is hard work; you learn a few things along the way."

He looked at all the small faces staring at him in wonder and in Parker's case horror.

'Oh great' Parker thought studying his fathers face 'He has an idea'

Sure enough…

"I have an idea" Booth said brightly. "Since I have nothing to do till after lunch, how about I follow this group and observe?"

Parker groaned audibly.

"What was that son?" Booth said rather loudly

"Nothing" Parker said quickly sitting up a little straighter. 'This is going to be one of the longest days of my life.'

Hey!! sorry updates will probably be slow now because SCHOOL'S OUT!! YEAH!! (Sorry), and I have a summer job so I'll be working when I want to be posting. C YA'LL NEXT TIME 


	4. Chapter 4 Government

Government. That one short word sent Jack Hodgins' mind into a whirlwind of conspiracy theories and scandal cover ups.

How did anyone, let alone Booth who worked with him almost every day expect him to teach small children about government. About an hour and a half ago he was assigned a room number and given one last piece of advice. No conspiracy theories.

Needless to say he hadn't heeded their words. The last 2 classes left with their heads full of phrases like 'Roswell' 'Area 51' and 'Kennedy Assassination.' In conjunction with one or more of 'cover up' 'lies' 'bunch of dung beetles.' (No idea where that last one came from.)

As he watched the small group file in; his head was swimming with ways to not get wrapped up yet another strange government lie. He saw Parker slowly march in like a condemned prisoner and take a seat near the back. Jack wondered what was wrong with the kid until he noticed Booth leaning against the back wall with his arms folded across his chest.

Jack shook his head. Didn't Booth know that he was damming his son to at least a week of people asking 'was that guy following you around really your dad?' Jack decided it was time to get started and opened with a question.

"Who can name one branch of the American system of government?"

Not surprisingly most of the class looked at him like he had grown a second head. Only Parker's hand shot up.

"Yes Parker?"

"The legislative branch." Parker said very sure of himself

"Very good. Now what does the legislative branch do?"

Parker's eyes grew wide. He looked franticly at his father who decided to stare at the ceiling that very moment.

Jack understood. Booth had told him the answer from the lesson plan they had all received that morning.

"Booth." Jack said mock scolding him. "I can't believe you."

Booth looked down from the ceiling "what?" he asked innocently.

"Well Agent Booth perhaps you could give us an idea of what the legislative branch does?" Jack asked.

"Well, umm," Booth looked slightly uncomfortable. "Well there are 2 houses in the legislative branch, the senate and the house of representatives." Jack nodded.

"And how is representation determined for each house?"

Booth swallowed again. "Umm the senate has, uhh 2 representatives from each state and the uh the house of representatives has… representation based on um on population." Booth looked like he was about to wet himself. Jack was fighting back laughter.

"Very good Booth. You can calm down now." The class laughed. Booth gave them a dirty look. "Booth knock it off you're 36 years old grow up." the class laughed again. Booth stuck out his tongue at Jack. Jack laughed and so did Booth.

"Well maybe not." Jack conceded. Booth smiled.

"Ok back to class everyone. That is if Booth can keep himself under control." Everyone laughed again.

Hodgins looked back at Parker who was smiling now that his dad was in "trouble."

Hodgins pointed to a chart he had brought with him that showed the tree branches of the American government. He told the class to get into three groups of eight and each group pick a branch so they could do a role play.

Parker was in the executive group and was elected President. The senate group proposed a law and he vetoed it, but his veto was over ruled by a 2/3 vote in the House of Representatives.

Someone was arrested for breaking the law and they had a mock Supreme Court trial.

The entire class got a kick out of the law. The proposed law was you had to be wearing some sort of blue. Most of the class was wearing blue jeans so only 2 kids were "arrested."

Robert looked over at Booth who was enjoying the game as much as the class and took note of his black and white suit.

He leaned over to Parker and whispered "Look, no blue." He nodded his head to Booth.

Parker smiled and stood up. "Wait there is a felon in this classroom. Hodgins gave him a confused look. "Parker all the law breakers are in jail."

"Not all of them Mr. Hodgins." He turned to Booth who was giving him a confused look. "Dad, you always told me to obey the law and now you broke one right in front of me. I'm so ashamed."

Booth looked down at his clothes and noticed his black and white attire. He checked his tie and socks but still no blue. Booth held his hands up in surrender. "Ok you caught me, I'll come along quietly." He said laughing.

Parker took his arm and led him to jail in the corner. Booth sat in the mini chair and hung his head in fake shame.

Hodgins burst out laughing. "Wait until Rebecca hears you got arrested today."

"Great she'll be thrilled." Booth said sarcastically causing the class to giggle.


	5. Chapter 5 History

**AN: haven't updated this since last year, but I found my muse so here you go.**

------------

After the government incident, Parker was not on such bad terms with his father. On the way to the history room, Booth even offered to buy a pizza for Parker and his friends for lunch.

History was Parker's best subject in school, so he assumed this class would be easy. When they entered the room, Parker practically bounced up to Cam and greeted her warmly.

"Hello Dr. Seroyan." He said smiling.

"Hello Parker. You know you can call me Cam." She said giving him a quick hug.

"Yeah I know but," he said to Booth entering the room behind him.

Cam nodded understandingly. "Hi Cam." Booth said when he reached them. "Did Bones crack yet?"

"Hello Booth, and not yet, but there is still plenty of time."

"You just want to money." Parker said to Booth.

"What Money?" Cam asked.

"We made a bet last night about how well Bones would hold up today." Booth explained.

"Oh." Cam nodded. "I want in." she said smiling gleefully.

"No fair. Now I'm all alone!" Parker whined.

"No you're not. All you have to do is convince the class to be good." Booth smiled broadly.

Like that'll happen." Parker said sulking.

"Well you did say you were bringing them pizza. Maybe you can use that as leverage." Booth suggested.

"Maybe." Parker conceded.

The bell rang and Parker took a seat.

"Good morning class. My name is Dr. Camille Seroyan and I'm here to teach you about the history of the earth. Who can tell me-" But she was cut off by Zach bursting into the room. His shirt was covered in black soot.

Dr. Seroyan, we seem to have a problem. Apparently when Dr. Brennan asked for a volunteer, something happened and her class ran into my room, which is right next door, and startled me as I was adding the sodium di-oxide to a vile of Hydrochloric acid. There was a small explosion, hence my shirt." Zach paused and took a large breath.

"Zach get changed and go back to class. I'll watch Dr. Brennan's class this period. Booth can you handle things here" Cam asked sounding a little stressed and annoyed.

"Sure Cam. Tell Bones she's an idiot, what ever it was she did." Booth said laughing.

Cam rushed out of the room leaving everyone to look at Booth expectantly.

"Uhhh, so… how is everyone?" Booth asked

Parker raised his hand. "Yes Parker?" Booth asked.

Parker sighed. "I owe you ten bucks." He said sadly.

Booth's face broke into an enormous grin and the tension broke. Kids raised their hands with questions about what it was like to work at the FBI.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Asked the same girl who had asked Zach.

"No, but he likes Bones." Parker chimed in.

"Well duh, he works with the bones lady all day. He better like them." Robert said confused.

Booth blushed at what Parker had said, but he blushed even harder at what he said next.

"No, the lady teaching Anatomy, her name is Bones, well daddy and me call her Bones. He likes her."

Booth had never been one to want to hit kids, but right now a little slap on the back of the head was just about what Parker deserved. (NCIS reference anyone?)

"Her name is Bones?" asked a little blonde girl in a pink dress.

"No, well- not really, I" Booth stammered

"Well daddy calls her bones cuz she's the bone lady." Parker clarified.

"Ok!" Booth said in a loud voice. "Who wants to play a game?"

The class quieted down 'Thank god for short attention spans.' Booth thought.

"Can we play statues?" Parker asked.

"Yeah!" All the kids agreed.

"Sure. How do you play?" Booth asked.

"Well we all freeze like statues." Robert said.

"And you have to walk around the room and when you turn away from us, we move." Parker continued.

"And if you see us moving, we're out." Robert finished.

Booth took a minute to process the information. "Ok so I guess I'll wait in the hallway."

He looked over his shoulder as he exited the room. Every kid was scrambling to find the perfect spot to be a statue.

In the hall way, Booth was bored. After a few seconds he heard a sound coming from around the corner.

Curious he followed it. On the floor by a water fountain, he saw a dark hired woman curled up with her knees to her chest. Her face was hidden by her mahogany waves, but Booth would recognize her any where.

"Bones?"

**AN: cliffhanger!!! I like this chapter, even if it is a bit fillerish.**


	6. Chapter 6 Interlude and Anatomy

**AN: RECAP!!!!!!!!!!**

**At the end of the last chapter Booth was kicked out of his classroom so the kids could set up a game called statues, he found Bones crying in the hallway. Enjoy…**

--------

At the sound of her name, Tempe popped her head up. "Oh Booth, you scared me." She said hiccupping and hastily wiping her eyes.

"Bones are you ok?" Booth asked, fishing around his pockets for some semblance of a tissue, the best he could do however. was a crinkled napkin from breakfast on the way over.

He passed it to her and smiled sympathetically when she grimaced at the discoloration that came with being in a black suit pocket for a few hours.

"I don't think I am Booth." Tempe sighed dabbing her eyes.

He sank down on the floor next to her. "Why."

"I wanted a baby. I wanted to be a mother, but I don't know the first thing about a family." She paused and wove her fingers into her hair at the crown of her head. "Four groups of kids came into my classroom today, not one of them was able to connect with me in a way that seemed meaningful.

"Bones they are just kids after all. How can you expect them to connect with someone like you?" Booth reasoned placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Exactly." Tempe whispered before bursting into tears again.

Booth mentally flailed for a minute trying to understand why she suddenly started to sob once again.

"Exactly what Bones?" He asked desperately trying to understand.

"How can they connect with someone like _me_?" She squeaked. "I'm a freak Booth, I'm a social freak."

"Hey, hey now." Booth pulled her face out of her cradled arms. He placed both hands on her shoulders "You are not a freak, you are my Bones, and I like you the way you are" He said a bit more forcefully than perhaps was necessary but it rattled him to see her broken like this.

"Maybe you do, but what good does that do me. The world isn't full of people like you Booth, or like me. We're anomalies Booth." Tempe dabbed her eyes again.

"Maybe I like being an anomaly." Booth replied.

Tempe laughed at this, and hiccupped a little again. "Thanks." She smiled.

Booth helped her to her feet, just as Parker wandered around the corner. "Daddy!" He whined when he saw them. "You were supposed to come back when we were ready."

Booth rolled his eyes. "Sorry Buddy. Here, you go be a statue, I'll be along in a minute."

Parker smiled and sprinted down the hall back towards his classroom. "Bring Dr. Bones!" He called over his shoulder.

Tempe laughed, which turned into a bit of a cough as she tried to clear her throat. "Well, we shouldn't keep them waiting right."

Booth nodded, and held out an arm. "What are you doing?" Tempe asked.

"I'm taking a lovely lady to a once in a life time museum exhibit. Trust me you've never seen one like this." He laughed.

Grinning Tempe slipped her arm through his and together they made their way back towards the class room.

The light was off when they arrived, so they couldn't see the poses of the kids. Booth flipped the switch and suddenly they were surrounded by third graders in various poses.

"Welcome to the Jeffersonian wax museum." Parker said "My name is Parker Booth, and I'll be your tour guide today."

Tempe smiled at the little boy. "Why thank you Mr. Booth." She said marveling over how much he had began to look like his father.

Parker led them to the first group of about five students. "This exhibit is where we show our top anthro-polologists looking at really really old dead people." He pointed to a girl with wavy brown hair. "She's the boss cuz she's the best at doing this."

"I think that's you Bones." Booth whispered.

"Then that must be you." Tempe said indicating a boy sort of behind the others with a confused look on his face.

"At least I'm not an anthro-polologist." He laughed.

Parker led them through each group and each scene was recognizable to the couple as something they experienced at least once a week. There was one with drawings on the chalkboard, Booth thought of Angela. Another had two boys bent over a hastily made paper Petri dish. 'Definitely Zach and Hodgins' went through Tempe's mind.

Every time they turned around the exhibits changed and since no one came and told them to change groups, they played up until lunch time.

"Dad, you said you would get us pizza right?" Parker said with a twinkle in his eye.

Booth smiled. "Yeah, I did, you guys go on, we'll be there in a few minutes." He waited for Parker to leave.

"Do you still think no one connected with you?" He asked Tempe. "Maybe I didn't give them enough credit, those kids were pretty sharp." He grinned

Tempe smiled in spite of her best efforts. "I suppose I could have been a bit off in my analysis."

"You're speaking squint again! You must be back to normal." Booth rejoiced. "Thank the Lord."

"Why do you insist on thanking a supreme being that may or may not exist for something I clearly did?" She asked grabbing his arm and leading him down the hall towards the cafeteria.

"Why do you insist on calling my belief system ridiculous?" He replied.

"Because it is, though if there is a God, I think he must really like me" She answered.

"Why?" Booth cocked his head.

"Because he allowed me to have you in my life."

**AN: You can thank Readers like Ems-g who periodically kicked my rear in order to get this update. If more of you were like them maybe I wouldn't wait a whole year to update lol. **


End file.
